Beast Boy's Grown Up Maybe
by Gwen Gamgee
Summary: Something's up with Raven, and only Beast Boy has an incling as to how bad it is. What will happen when he try's to help Raven? BBxRae
1. Something Wrong

"For the last time Beast Boy, shut up."

Raven was walking down the hall, followed closely by Beast Boy.

"No, I'm serious. Something's going on and you better tell me about it!"

"Drop it Beast Boy!"

"No." Beast Boy got in front of her and cut her off. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business."

Raven glared down at him. He was being a pest, again. She wasn't going to tell him. Why couldn't he get that through his thick skull?! She could she the determination in his eyes; he wasn't about to stop. She almost softened. Those eyes almost made him look… She cleared her head. It was time for this to stop.

"Look, I'm going to my room and you're going to stay out of my way. There's nothing wrong, I just need to be alone." She pushed past him and continued to her room.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one to notice!" he called after her, "I could get Robin!"

"And that," she answered just inside her door, "would make you a tattle tale. Grow up." She slammed the door in his face. Damn! He hadn't actually planned on getting Robin, he was just hoping for a response with information. He hated when she told him to grow up. Just because he was short and chose to be goofy instead of depressing didn't mean he couldn't be just as mature as she was.

Something was wrong. He knew it. If he had been asked how he knew this, he wouldn't be able to say, but something was definitely wrong with Raven, and he was going to find out what it was. Raven already pulled too much inside herself; he didn't want her disappearing in there. Time to do some research; he hated research.

He decided to start with Starfire. She knew mare about Raven than anybody. Maybe she'd noticed something.

"Hi Beast Boy." She was watching a movie with a large batch of odd-looking popcorn. "Would you care to sample some of my popped corn with snorge sauce?"

"Um, sure." He carefully picked up a piece and placed it in his mouth. He chewed it a bit, getting the texture and taste, then swallowed. "Not bad," he told her as he took some more. "Starfire, I've been meaning to talk to you," he said as he hopped over the sofa to sit next to her.

"What is it you wish to talk about friend?"

"I was just wondering, do you think Raven's been acting… odd lately?" he stared at the popcorn in his hand, not wanting to look at her as she answered.

"She has had more of the gloom, but I do not think it is a horrible gloom, just a passing thing."

"Ok, thanks Star." He grabbed a handful of popcorn and hoped off the couch. "I think I'm going to work in the gym awhile."

"Come back if you would like more of the popped corn!" she called.

As he walked down the hall towards the gym, munching on the popcorn, Beast Boy heard something. He couldn't quite make out what it was. His ears morphed into that of a bat's as he strained to hear the noise more clearly. There it was! Beast Boy's face fell. Someone was crying.


	2. Just how bad it is

Raven was crying. Beast Boy was sure of it. Standing outside her room, he contemplated his options; he could ask to come in, sneak in, or get help. If he asked, she'd yell at him to go away, and he'd have to sneak in. If he got help, she'd call him immature again, and she'd be less likely to talk to him then ever. That left sneaking in. She'd probably scream at him, and possibly blow him to bits, but at least she'd have to talk to him, and maybe, just maybe, he could help her. He became a fly and went under the door.

She _was_ crying! She was practically sobbing. Raven almost never showed emotion; to see her so upset left him stunned for a moment. Around him objects whizzed through the air, almost nothing was left with its normal gravitational pull. Instead of clinging to the earth, all the objects in the room were circling wildly about Raven. He hadn't noticed. He couldn't handle this. What could make Raven _this_ upset? He wanted to tell her that what ever it was, he'd fix it; he'd make it alright. He was aware if he showed himself, he was likely to be pounded into a mass of green goo, but he had to do something. He flew next to her and morphed back to himself. He bit his lip. What was he _doing?_ "Raven?…"

Raven heard her name, but she was having trouble connecting thoughts right now. "Go away, just go away…"

Beast Boy didn't know what to do, but he couldn't leave her like this. He sat down next to Raven on the bed and put his arms around her. She leaned against him, so he held her tight. He didn't know how long he sat there, but as long as she needed him, he was there.

Raven felt arms close around her. Normally this would be the time to throw whoever it was against the opposite wall, but she didn't have the strength. So she took the comfort and sobbed in their embrace. Who ever it was would pay later, but right now, she needed someone.

A _long_ time later, Beast Boy realized that the tears had stopped and Raven was asleep. The room was disorganized, but peaceful. Beast Boy could care less about that. He gingerly moved over and laid Raven down in her bed. He pulled the blanket up over her. As he stood up, he contemplated. What had just happened? He still had no idea what was going on. She hadn't said anything the whole time, just cried. He looked at her. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. At least she wasn't crying. The moon light shifted across her face. How long had they been in here? She looked so beautiful… WHOAH! Where had _that_ come from?! He shook his head and crept out of the room, tiptoeing over the wreckage. It was best not to be there when she woke up.

Raven woke up the next morning rubbing her eyes. They hurt, almost like she's cried herself to sleep… crap. She _had_ cried herself to sleep… and someone had been there. As it came back to her, she became more and more edgy. It was all she could do to keep the nerves and anger in check. Someone had seen her crying, moreover, someone had _held_ her while she was crying. Now the whole team probably knew and would be pushing her to tell what was wrong, which she certainly did not want to do. It wasn't anyone's business but her own. That someone had **dared** to come into her room and seen her in that state…

She crept out of her room, checking the hallway for team members before coming out. As she peeked into the living room, she focused in on each of her teammates to guess who the perpetrator had been. She didn't think it was Cyborg, who was cooking eggs on the stove. The arms surrounding her last night hadn't felt mechanical, or that large. It wasn't Starfire. She was skipping around right now, joyful as ever, and Raven knew from experience that Star wore her emotions out her sleeves. That left Robin. She ruled out Beast Boy, who wasn't in the room right now, simply because he would have blabbed to everyone, and they wouldn't all be in such a darn perky mood. How was she going to talk to Robin without everybody knowing something was up? She didn't really want to talk to him at all; she felt angry enough to blow something up, but this had to be dealt with.

"Morning, Raven!" Cyborg had spotted her. Damn. "You gonna to eat anytime soon? I'll make you something."

"No thanks, I think I'll just have an apple." Why was he being so nice? _Was _it him last night? She was being paranoid, she knew that, but she was still on guard. She floated an apple to her, took a bite to show she was eating, and was about to leave when Robin called out to her.

"Hey Raven! We're going to the movies later. You want to come?"

"No. I'll be meditating." Was this a trick? Was he planning to catch her alone sometime in route to the movies and make her talk? Robin looked at her with concern. She hated that.

"Are you sure? You were in your room all yesterday; maybe it would be a good idea to take a break?"

Raven glared at him.

"I'm fine. I don't need a break, and I will be in my room meditating." She sharply turned around and left the room.

"What was _that?_" Robin asked the rest of them.

"She has the glooms," Starfire stated.

"She's just in one of her moods," Cyborg called over his shoulder, "If she doesn't come out after a couple days, then I'll worry. She just needs space."

After an hour of trying to meditate but failing, Raven decided to come out and see if they were gone yet. When she got to the living room, she found Beast Boy sitting at the counter in the kitchen, by himself, with two mugs of tea in front of him. "Hey, Rae. We need to talk."

After he had woken up that morning, Beast Boy had decided to stay out of the main room as much as possible. He didn't want to bump into Raven without being prepared. He got on the Teen Titans head computer database and started to research. He didn't find very much useful information. He already knew about her father, and the whole story that went with that, but they'd dealt with him already. There wasn't anything else in the data base that gave reason for her to cry like that, except the fact that she had to keep emotions bottled up. He'd never really thought about that before. Maybe she had a good cry once month in her room to let it out without hurting anyone. No, that couldn't be it. She had been really upset, and she'd been off the whole day before that. There had to be something more. He decided to talk to her.

"What do we need to talk about?" Raven sat on the other side of him and picked up the tea to sip. She wasn't going to let anything out until he did. This was probably about something else. At least he'd made her tea before bothering her with some new annoyance.

"Well…" How was Beast Boy going to do this? Was there anyway to keep her from tearing him to shreds after he confessed? Probably not. Ah, well. If he had to suffer her wrath to help her out, so be it. He couldn't stand to see her like that again. "I kind of… saw you crying last night."

"**IT WAS _YOU?_**" She couldn't believe it. _Beast Boy_ had seen her cry. He'd seen her _sobbing._ Wait, he'd actually…

"Look! I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" Beast Boy held his hands out in front of him, prepared to be thrown. She loomed over him.

"I don't believe you! They were all acting really weird this morning and I bet it's because they were all informed of my current emotional state!"

"I didn't, I swear! I didn't want to break your trust, even if it did help. You were too upset already!"

Raven lowered back down to her chair. "So, you didn't tell them?"

"No."

Raven look at him suspiciously. She decided to believe him, for now. "Why?"

"Why didn't I tell anyone? I told you, you were upset enough. I can keep secrets you know." Beast Boy crossed his arms and gave Raven a look of contempt. "Speaking of which, it's time you started telling me what's going on. You owe me."

"I don't owe you **anything**," she spat out at him, "_You_ shouldn't have been in my room!"

"I heard you crying!" he yelled at her. "What was I supposed top do; leave you there?!"

"You should've minded you own business!" Raven was standing now.

"Friends don't mind their own business when someone they care about is crying!" he told her. "Just tell me what's wrong," he pleaded, "I can help!" The mugs on the table swooped across the room and smashed against the wall behind him. Beast Boy continued to glare at Raven.

"No one can help me." Raven turned and ran from the room. Beast Boy could have sworn there were tears on her cheeks.


	3. What to do

To all those who reviewed: thank you sooooo much! You have no idea how much you made my day. Sometimes in the endless sea of writers, a person can feel a bit invisible, and your reviews were very much appreciated. Continue to tell me whether or not I get the characters down. I tend to have trouble with that. If you think one of the characters does something unlike them, let me know. Other then that, Thank you all so much. By the way, you won't find out what's up with Raven in this chapter, but I'm starting to show a little of it. The only problem I'm concerned with is that this is Teen Titans, and there's got to be some action somewhere. Not sure when that's going to come in quite yet. Stay tuned!

As Beast Boy picked up the mug shards, he decided that he wouldn't tell the other Titans. If they noticed something was up, he'd tell them to ask Raven. That way he wouldn't lie, he wouldn't break Raven's trust, and more people would be bugging her.

Beast Boy wondered why he liked to do that. He was a prankster at heart, but something about Raven just made him want to pull stuff on her all the time. It's not like he was hurting her, he just needed to see her smile more often. It's very hard for a prankster to live with someone who had no emotions; at least none that she showed. Maybe irritation counted as a feeling; she showed that enough. Did irritation count? Beast Boy didn't think so. That was more a state of mind then a feeling. Gosh darn it, why did she have to be so closed up? Didn't she know people worried about her? He was still fuming as he dumped the shards in the trash and the other Titans came in.

"Hey BB! Where have you been? You missed the best movie made explosion ever! Not that I couldn't do better, but they had it in twenty different angles!" Cyborg called out as he came in with Robin and Starfire.

"Well, maybe I can catch it later."

"Where were you in the first place? I couldn't find you to tell you we were going!"

"I had some stuff to do."

Cyborg paused and looked at Beast Boy strangely. "Alright, by the way, what did you just dump in the trash? I heard glass."

"Just a couple dishes. You know, me being clumsy. I think I'm gona head to my room now. See ya." With that Beast Boy marched out of the room. Alright, something was up.

Cyborg went to the trash and checked inside. Two mugs. Shattered. "Ahhh, I liked this one."

"Cyborg, what are you doing?" Robin asked as he wandered over to him.

"Beast Boy said he broke these."

"And?"

"Beast Boy _never_ admits to breaking stuff." Robin looked thoughtful. Cyborg continued.

"And unless he was hurling them against a wall, in like, elephant shape, there is no way these should have shattered like this. He's up to somethin."

"He has been acting odd, it's not like him to just miss a movie like that," Robin pondered.

"Star," Cyborg asked, "Have _you _seen anything?"

"He did ask about Raven yesterday, is he in trouble?"

"I don't think so Star," Robin assured her, "he probably was just messing with Raven again."

"Actually," Cyborg said, "That's probably what happened. BB just ticked off Rae at the wrong time and the mugs just got a kick of Raven's power."

"She threw mugs at him? Why would she hurt our friend?" Starfire looked upset. Robin soothed her.

"She didn't do it on purpose. Her powers just got away from her."

"She was already in a grumpy mood this morning," Cyborg put in, "If BB pulled a prank of some sort…"

"It's probably nothing," Robin finished, "But keep your eyes open, things are tense enough around here."

Raven was meditating. No, she wasn't, not really, she was pretending. Crap.

"What is wrong with me?!" Raven sloughed down on her bed. She had to get this to go away. It was ruining her life. She couldn't meditate, she was having trouble controlling her emotions; she'd _cried_. Raven sighed. It's not like this… problem… was new. Something lately had just happened that made it worse. Scratch that; two things. Trigon's death had come first, then… Raven swallowed a lump in her throat. Not again. "Please, no more tears," she thought. They came anyway, and things started spinning. "No!" She would control this. It would not get away from her. The tears slowed, as well as the various objects swirling around her room. In, out. Breath in, breath out. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." In, out, in… "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." It stopped. She was calm. The episode was over, for now. But how was she going to deal with this later? Raven focused. She could do this. She had to.

Beast Boy was pacing, and thinking. What to do, what to do. Raven wasn't opening up, and he didn't think she would, to him. Maybe he could get her to talk to someone else? How? Suddenly he stopped. Something wasn't right. He shook his head. "It's nothing, you're imagining things." Great. Now he was talking to himself. He continued to pace. He tried to generate ideas, which was hard for him in the first place, but the feeling wasn't leaving. Something just didn't feel right. Fine, he might as well go see if Raven was ok. Maybe she would talk to him.

As he went towards her room, the feeling left a little. What ever was the problem was over, but something still wasn't right. Beast Boy shook his head forcefully. This was crazy. He could NOT sightsee, or what ever this was. This whole Raven thing just had him stressed out. Yeah, that was it, stress. He was about to turn back down the hall, when he hesitated. He was at her door already. Why not? He knocked lightly. "Raven?"

A quick glance at her room told him all he needed to know. It was utter chaos. She'd been crying again. Sure, she looked all calm and collected right now, meditating like that, but she had definitely been crying. He backed out of the room and closed the door. Now was not the time.

Raven was deep in the calm she had created inside her head when she felt something. It shouldn't be there. She heard the door close. Someone had seen her room! Her eyes opened. The place was chaotic. They'd know; they'd know she was panicking! Breath in, breath out, breath in… "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…" It was too late, they'd already seen it. She would just have to deal with it. Sigh… this wasn't going to be easy. She couldn't believe she was thinking this… but for once, she hoped it was just Beast Boy.

Beast Boy peeked into the garage. Just as he thought, Cyborg was working on the T-car. Perfect. Now he could ask Cy some advice without Cyborg actually thinking about it. Score one for Beast Boy.

"Hey, Cy?"

"Yeah, come in."

"I need to ask you somethin."

"Sure, BB." Cyborg continued to work on the other side of the car, but he was listening, somewhat.

"See, there's this friend, who you don't know,"

"Keep goin."

"Well sh- they have this problem, and I don't know what it is, but it's bad, really bad."

"Yeah,"

"The thing is, they won't talk about it; not to me, not to anyone!"

"And?"

"So what do I do? It's tearing her, I mean them, apart. I know it is. I've seen them."

"So be nice and eventually it'll come out. Anything else?"

"What do you mean, be nice?"

"Try to lift their spirits, take em to the park, or arcade, or the movies. Somethin." Cyborg grunted as he tried to budge something under his car.

"O.k. Thanks."

"Anytime." There was a loud squeal. Cyborg pooped his head up over the car. "What did you _do_" He rushed over to examine Beast Boy's side of the car. Beast Boy began to edge towards the door.

"YOU SCRATCHED IT!!!! Alright, that's it. OUT!!! Out, out out OUT! I got enough to fix with everything the bad guys do to it without _you_ wrecking it too! Out!" The door closed behind Beast Boy. He could vaguely hear Cyborg still moaning. "My baby, my poor baby…"

Beast Boy grinned. He hadn't scratched it on purpose, but if anything was going to make Cyborg forget the talk they'd just had, _that_ would. Score two for Beast Boy and his amazing destructive skills. Now, to deal with Rae.

After Cyborg had finally fixed the scratch Beast Boy had put on his door, he began to ponder their conversation earlier. Something about that had been fishy, not to mention completely off. This whole day had been off. First the broken mugs, then the talk; even Raven had been weird. Wait… broken cups, BB's friend… was Raven having problems? Maybe. It was weird, even for Beast Boy, but it could happen. Actually, money betting, Beast Boy would notice first, him spending all that time bugging her and stuff. Cyborg had never thought about it before. Hmmm… What ever was going on, if something _was_ going on, he was not going to get in the middle of it. They had some things they needed to work out, seriously. That didn't mean he wouldn't keep his eyes open. "Geez," he mumbled, "I'm turning into bloody Sherlock Holmes." Cyborg went back to his car, the day's events in the back of his mind. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to be Sherlock Holmes.


	4. A good day?

Ok, just so you all know, the story in her later on is completely made up, but it uses Celtic ideas. Witches, changelings, their stories were chalked full of those concepts, although they did tend to favor Giants. Anyways, don't go looking for it. But please, do look at the old Celtic stories. They're pretty exciting. Anyways, enough history lesson, on with our story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven?" Beast Boy knocked on Ravens door. Here went nothing. "Raven, its Beast Boy." The door opened.

"I don't want to talk Beast Boy." The door almost closed again but Beast Boy stuck his hand inside and stopped it just in time.

"Actually, I wanted to apologize…" The door opened all the way once more. "Come again?"

"I… um, a… heh… a…" Mentally Beast Boy slapped himself. A moment ago he had been perfectly fine, and now he was freezing. Raven gave him a raised eyebrow. He took a breath and continued shakily on.

"I wa- wanted to apologize, f-for being such a pest lately. You know, for bugging you and stuff." He looked down. Would she take it?

"Apology accepted." Raven was taken aback. _Beast Boy_ was apologizing? She wanted to ask if perhaps Cyborg had told him too, but she didn't. She actually almost smiled. _Almost. _Then she went to close the door. "Later Beast Boy." The door was almost shut when Beast Boy stuck his hand in again.

"Actually I was hoping to make it up… to … you." The door swooshed open once more.

"I'm listening." Raven stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Well, we never hang out, cept when we're kicking butt, or I'm getting on your nerves, so I was thinking we should do something, the two of us." He looked expectant. For some reason Raven didn't want to say no, but she didn't want to say yes either.

"Where and when did you want to do this 'hanging out'?" Raven accented with her fingers to get across that she felt this was very dumb. Not that she did, but we couldn't let Beast Boy know that, could we?

Beast Boy's hopes sank a little. What if she said no? What if it all came to nothing? Cyborg said to be nice, but what if _she_ didn't do 'nice'? He ploughed ahead anyways. You never knew till you tried.

"I was thinking," he continued, "since you don't do video games, and I'm not sure I'd like meditating all that much, that we could go to the mall."

"The _mall?_" Raven raised an eyebrow. Ok, this was getting weird. Way weird.

"Sure! I mean, there's shopping, if you like that sort of thing, but it's got all kind of things! There's and arcade… which …. you don't like, but there's the movies and a food court, and I haven't checked but I'm pretty sure there's a book store and…"

"If I go, will you stop talking?" Beast Boy looked pained for a split second before his smile came back. Raven cursed herself. Why did she have to do that?

"Look Raven, I'm serious. My treat. Come on, it'll be fun!" Raven contemplated. What else did she really have to do? He looked so excited. She really wasn't able to concentrate on meditation or books anyways, not since… suddenly she was suspicious.

"Wait, this isn't a way to make me talk or something is it? Cause if it is you can just kill that plan right-

"No sharing unless you want to. Just some fun." Beast Boy held out his hand. Would she take it?

She didn't, but she did the next best thing.

"Fine, wait one minute, got to grab my bag." She turned around and the door closed.

"YES!" Beast Boy leaped in the air. She'd accepted it, they were going to do something without him pleading, they were going to spend the day having fun with out Raven yelling at him (hopefully) and everything was great…

The door opened and Raven was standing there with a book bag strap over one shoulder, giving him a raised eyebrow. He stopped and blushed. He cleared his throat. "Well, (squeak) lets go. Times a wasting." He hurried down the hall as Raven followed.

At the mall, Beast Boy was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea. He'd tried the arcade, which had quickly been shut down. He'd tried the movies, but Raven said they rotted your brain. Besides, they couldn't agree on what to watch. They'd wandered around for awhile after that and Raven had gotten… moody. The only good thing that had happened so far was when he had convinced her to ride the Carousel. She denied that she had liked it, but he knew she had. He had only one more trick up his sleeve, one he was loathe to take out; THE BOOK STORE.

"So, what do you think?" Beast Boy ushered Raven in. Would she like it, maybe? PLEASE????

"It's not the best I've seen, but they seem to have a good selection. Let's look in the classics." YES! Beast Boy shouted in his head. SCORE! Now he just had to keep it that way. He really wanted Raven to have a good day today. His goal: to see, the rare, the beautiful, hint of a hint of a hint of a smile. So far she had yet to actually yell, and things might be looking up.

"So, what are we looking for?" he asked as he pulled a book off the shelf.

"I don't know, could be anything, I'll know when I find it," Raven looked over at the Book Beast Boy was holding. "I doubt you'd like that one Beast Boy. It's Romeo and Juliet." She had to smile inside; only Beast Boy.

"Isn't that the one where they die at the end? Like he takes poison because he thinks she's dead and then she's not so because he's dead she stabs herself? Or something?"

"That's only the end of the story. There's how they meet and how they fall in love, and how they have to be married in secret," Raven saw Beast Boy looking at her in great interest. "It was all rather stupid anyway."

"It doesn't sound stupid. A bit mushy maybe, but I bet there's fight scenes!"

"A few."

"Maybe I'll read it sometime," Beast Boy said as he put it back on the self, "So, you found anything?"

"Not yet. Most of these I have, or have read a thousand times, but I guess that's why they're classics." Raven continued to browse. "Now here's one I haven't seen in a while," she murmured. Beast Boy bent over upside down as Raven stooped at the bottom shelf.

"What? What did you find?"

"It's an old Celtic Tale. I don't usually find English translations, but people today are beginning to like the old stories again I guess." Raven looked it over as she stood up. It was definitely a new copy, but it was the same story, and it had original pictures. This was a find.

"What's it about?" Beast Boy interrupted her musings.

"It's about this wise woman, who was, well, she was a witch, and she was supposed to rid her village of this changeling-

"Changeling?" Beast Boy looked at her confusedly.

"That's what they used to call werewolves, or anything that could turn into a dangerous beast."

"Oh. Would I be a changeling?"

"Yes, and they'd probably burn you."

"Ok, not so nice!"

"Can I continue?"

"Sorry."

"As I said, she was supposed to get rid of the changeling attacking their village, but when she captured the beast, she fell in love with the man, so she let him go free."

"Why did she have to go after him anyways? Was he that bad?" Beast Boy was confused, and far down, a little hurt. If the books Raven read and admired said people who change into beasts are all horrible destructive creatures, what must she think of _him?_

"It's just a story Beast Boy. There was probably nothing like you back then, and even if there was, people fear what they don't understand," Raven told him. Somehow she was concerned about telling him this story. It almost struck too close. "Let's go."

"Come on; how did it end?" he pleaded. Raven kept walking down the aisle.

"They died."

"What?"

"The villagers found out and burned them at the stake. The end."

"Well that's depressing. Do all romance books end like that?"

"A lot of the good ones do. Life doesn't always give you a happy ending," she told him.

"Well, it doesn't always give you a dead depressing one either. Come on," Beast Boy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to another section of the book store.

"Where, may I ask, are we going?"

"We have forever till we have to go back to the tower, so before we check out, we are going to scour this place for a book you like with a happy ending, and we're going to buy it."

"And if we don't find one?"

"We'll just have to look till we do. If we can't find one here I'm sure there's other books stores somewhere in this mall," he said grinning at her.

"If we must. Stop touching my arm." Beast Boy quickly released her.

"So, where do you suggest we look for your 'happy ending'?" Raven asked him.

"Not sure…" Beast Boy scanned the labels popping over the tops of the bookcases, "I don't think we want children's, and I don't think you'd like comics… wait, they have comics here?"

"Most bookstores do Beast Boy."

"I didn't know that. Maybe I ought to check here more often…" he mused. He looked at Raven. "But that is not our mission. Our mission is to find you a happy ending! On to the fiction!" He marched onward, Raven shaking her head and following.

Awhile later they were still looking. Raven was browsing when she heard a whooshing sound. "Look what I found!" Beast Boy had discovered how the ladders moved.

"I thought we were looking for a book."

"Ah, but this will aid us in our quest!" Raven rolled her eyes and continued looking.

"Wooooooossssshhhhh!" Beast Boy went flying away from her.

"You would think someone who can fly would get tiered of whooshing," Raven muttered.

"But that's all the fun!" Beast Boy called. He ducked down to look at a series. "Hey, this looks good," he said, pulling out the book to inspect it closer.

"If you like it, I doubt it is."

"Ah, come on. Just look at the inside cover," he pleaded. Raven pulled it to her with her powers and flipped open the book to read the dust jacket.

"King Arthur tales, from the perspective of a squire; could be intriguing."

"So I found something good?" Raven gave him a look. Beast Boy's heart soared. He _had_ found something.

"I said it could be intriguing. That doesn't mean I'll like it. Besides, the King Arthur tales didn't all have happy endings either." She was _not _going to let him win this one. He'd never let it go.

"Well, let's see." He whooshed over and plucked the book from her hands. She scrambled after it.

"Ah, ah, ah. I need to see if it passes inspection," he told her holding up a finger. He flipped to the back page. "Ok, historical notes, references… AH! The end of the story." He read. He turned a page back, He read. He turned a page back. "Mmmhmmm, mmmmhmmm,"

"Well, does it pass your judgment or not?" Beast Boy held up a finger for silence.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, "A happy ending! Ok, we're buying it. And if you actually like it, it's part of a series!"

"Doubtful, but I'll give it a try."

"Good enough for me. Let's go!" Beast Boy smiled broadly and pulled her by the wrist again as they headed towards the cashier. She didn't tell him to let go this time. She was too busy trying not to smile. Dam.

Later they sat eating in the food court. There had been some hassle at the cashiers when Raven realized she didn't have money for two books, but then Beast Boy had graciously bought her the King Arthur stories, since he made her find them anyways. He was eating a veggie burger while she had some tea and a scone.

"There's one thing I don't understand."

"Beast Boy, there's a lot you don't understand."

"No, about the story. If they didn't like Changelings, why did they like witches?"

"Witches used to be considered people's connection to the other world as they called it.'

"So because all the old 'bad guys' used magic, the witches were the 'good guys' who fought them, right?"

"They're just stories Beast Boy." Raven exasperated. She was hoping he would drop this.

"Well _you _don't know that," he said shaking a fry at her, "I mean, you're kind of a witch-

"I. am. not." She glared at him. "A witch is a regular human who has learned a few herbs and a few spells, usually curses. _I_ on the other hand, have powers of my own. I don't have to ask any goddess or Demon for them, they're just there. And they don't go away when I don't feel like performing for someone."

'Great,' thought Beast Boy, 'now you got her mad.' "I'm sorry; I didn't know there was that big of a difference."

"Well there is."

The two sat in silence for a couple minutes. "So," asked Beast Boy, "Why do you eat so little?"

After that they began talking again. Beast Boy congratulated himself on changing the topic. Raven actually wasn't so bad, if you weren't talking about something touchy. He hadn't known that before, not really. She didn't talk to him much unless it was about Titan business. This was fun. Raven and fun; who knew those two words could go together?

Raven was having fun too. Despite Beast Boys irritating manner, she had yet to feel the need to yell at him today. He still wasn't funny, but he was… amusing. He was trying so hard; and this _was_ better then arguing all the time. And his smile, she used to find it childish, but now it looked…

Beast Boy's belt and Raven's cape pendant began to blink. "Trouble," Raven stated. Beast Boy nodded and shifted into a bird as he followed Raven out of the mall doors and into the sky.

Why did this have to happen today? Beast Boy was cursing himself. He should've known this would happen. Fortunately, when whatever this was over, he had a back up plan. He just hoped it worked.

He looked over at Raven as they flew. With his eagle eyes, he could see Raven a lot more clearly then usual. He could see the sadness just beginning to creep into her features. It was a good thing he was doing this. Who wanted to see Raven with sad lines? She really didn't look that bad, actually. With the wind rushing through her hair, she looked, nice. Raven caught him glancing at her and he looked away. If he had been human form, there would have been a blush.

When they walked into the main room of the tower, something waited they did not expect. "Elasti-girl!"

"Hello Beast Boy." On the Teen Titan's main screen was Elasti-girl, sole female of the Doom Patrol.

"What's up? Anything wrong?" Beast Boy looked concerned. Last time the Doom Patrol had contacted him, the whole team had been down and captured.

"The world's not in any mortal peril, but I would like to talk to you."

"There you are," Robin said as he came into the room. "Sorry about the alert, but your communicator was in your room."

"Oops," said Beast Boy smiling and shrugging his shoulders.

"Raven," Robin said noticing she was in the room, "Haven't seen you today. Where you been?"

"Out."

"Ok. You should both of you remember to check in if you're going to-

"I'm sorry to intrude, but is there a way for me to talk with Beast Boy alone? We have much to talk about," Elasti-girl broke in.

"Of course, I'll put you through to his communicator," Robin told her as he punched keys on the computer.

"And I'll go pick it up," Beast Boy called over his shoulder as he headed to his room. Elasti-girl was calling, so something big must be going down in the team. Maybe, she and Mento were finally tying the knot? Naaaaaaaa. They definitely had a thing, but Mento was way to stiff to ever do anything about it. Beast Boy wondered what else would be so important that they'd call him. Well, he'd soon find out.

"Ok, I'm here," he said as he opened his communicator.

"It's good to see you Garfield." She had used _Garfield_. This was huge.

"It's good to see you too. So Rita," he said as he sat down on his bed, "What's up?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Uh, yes?" What was going on?

"Garfield, we found your parents."


	5. bad day

Raven was beginning to worry. Beast Boy hadn't come out of his room for an hour and a half. Perhaps he was just having a long talk with his mother figure, but somehow Raven didn't think so. What would it hurt to check?

She knocked on his door as she opened it. "Beast Boy? You still in here?" Beast Boy was sitting on his bed, his closed communicator on the floor at his feet. He was staring, and babbling.

"Not… but I saw… they were… they weren't… I saw them…. they couldn't-

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Raven demanded as she quickly entered the room.

"They couldn't… I looked… I saw…" Raven sat in front of Beast Boy, facing him and grabbing either side of his face to make him look at her.

"Beast Boy, snap out of it." She glared at him, willing him to come back to the present. As his eyes came into focus and he looked at her, he began to cry.

"Raven…" Beast Boy said in recognition.

"Yes, it's Raven. Now, what happened?" Raven asked again. Beast Boy looked down.

"They found my parents; the Doom Patrol found my parents…" Raven got up, sat down next to him and removed her hood; her face calm.

"I saw my parents die, Raven. I saw them go over the waterfall." He turned to look at Raven, seeming to plead with her. "I looked for them for days and days; weeks, months! I don't know how long I looked hoping somehow they made it, that they were there, waiting for me. The Doom Patrol found me passed out cold on the forest floor," he looked down again, "thought I was one of the Brain's experiments." Beast Boy's voice grew angry. "I've known since that day that my parents were dead, that they weren't coming back." His face grew pained, and his voice quieted. "But they were alive…"

"They're alive?" Raven asked him. How? How could they survive that long, and not contact him? Beast Boy began shaking his head, tears pouring down his face.

"They died, just before the team-

He couldn't talk anymore. Raven bit her lip. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say? "I should have found them. I shouldn't given up," he sobbed.

"You were a child. You weren't going to find them by yourself," she told him.

"I shouldn't have given up, I should have tried harder," he argued softly.

"Beast Boy," Raven said, "There's a time when you have to let go. Sometimes things happen, things that don't make sense and aren't anything like you planned, but they happen. Telling yourself you could've looked harder doesn't change what you did. You looked as long as you could, and they looked for you, but they didn't find you. Sometimes things just happen. You had a life to live, and they had theirs."

"They lived out there in the jungle, with nothing, and died because-

"They lived, and they had each other. That's more then enough for most people."

Beast Boy looked at her. The tears had stopped, but his eyes still shone. "How do you know they looked for me? What if they didn't _want _to find me?"

"I don't know your parents Beast Boy, but I know you," Raven said not looking at him, "You would never stop looking for someone. The Doom Patrol didn't teach you that." A lump formed in Raven's throat. Not now. She calmed her self a little, and turned to look at Beat Boy. His eyes quivered. Suddenly he threw himself at her, hugging her around the middle and sobbing. Taken aback, Raven slowly put her arms around him. He slid down a little as she did so, and his head came to rest in her elbow, the rest of him across Raven's lap. He sobbed into her robes, his teeth clenched as if he were in physical pain.

Raven held him closer and muttered inside her head. Beast Boy was her friend, and she would do anything for him, but she hoped he didn't make a habit of this. She magically pulled her hood up to hide her face as she leaned her head on his back. Although the room remained perfectly still, tears were coming out of Raven's eyes too, and she didn't want anyone to see. So there they sat, Beast Boy and Raven, crying, for a long time.

Sometime later, Cyborg was beginning to worry. This was the time when BB usually came out to eat pizza and demand they watch a movie. Actually, by his normal standards, Beast Boy was late. Something was up. He went to check in Beast Boy's room only to find Raven quietly slipping out of BB's room and into the hall. "Raven?"

"Cyborg; I didn't know you were there."

"I came to check on BB. Is everything ok?"

"No, everything is not ok. Beast Boy's asleep. I don't think you should wake him."

"BB's asleep? At this hour? What's going on?" Cyborg was confused. What was wrong with Beast Boy and what was Raven doing in his room?

"I'm not sure I should tell you. He can tell you later himself."

"Look Raven," Cyborg said pointing a finger, "I know you like to keep to yourself but Beast Boy and I are tight, so spill."

Raven didn't know how much to tell Cyborg. Sure, he was Beast Boy's friend, and hers, but how much of that conversation did Beast Boy want anyone else to know? Raven decided to chance it, since Cyborg was standing there.

"The Doom Patrol found his parents. Beast Boy thought they'd been dead for years."

"Wait, so BB's parents are alive? Go Beast Boy!" Cyborg punched his arm into the air, happy for his friend. Raven cut off his celebration.

"They died before the Doom Patrol reached them." Cyborg's face dawned in realization.

"But that means… man, is he ok?" Cyborg knew Beast Boy couldn't be, but he asked anyway. To have that happen, that would be like losing your parents _twice._

"He… had a meltdown, but he's better. Like I said, he's asleep right now. He's had a really bad day."

"Yeah, I guess so," Cyborg was stunned. Beast Boy was going to need a lot of time to get over this. This was worse then Terra. Wow, to lose your parents twice… wait-

"Uh, Raven? No offence or nothing, but what were you doing down here?"

"Seeing to Beast Boy," she answered in a monotone voice, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room." Raven glided down the hall past him.

The next day at Titan Tower went pretty much as expected. Beast Boy stayed in his room till around one in the afternoon before finally coming out. He met Raven in the hall way.

"Hey Beast Boy."

"Hey." Beast nodded at her and was about to keep walking when Raven stopped him.

"I… told Cyborg, about what happened. I thought-

"It's cool." Beast Boy said as he cut her off, "I wasn't entirely asleep, so…"

"Oh." Beast Boy nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"See ya later…" he said and continued down the hall towards the main room and the kitchen.

As he walked in, Robin looked up from where he and Cyborg were playing video games.

"Hey Beast Boy, after I kill Cyborg here, you want to go a few rounds?"

"No," said Beast Boy, pulling an apple from the fridge, "I don't really feel like playing today." Robin looked at him a little confused but alright with the idea. Since when did Beast Boy turn down video games?

"By the way, anything from the Doom Patrol we should know about?" Robin asked. Cyborg nudged him and shook his head. Beast Boy rubbed his arm and looked at the floor.

"Is something going on?" Robin asked. Cyborg nudged him again.

"No man… don't-

"It's ok Cyborg," Beast Boy cut him off. He began to explain, or at least tried to. "Last night-

A lump formed in his throat, and his eyes stated to well up. Crap. He was not going to let Robin see him cry, or Cyborg for that matter. He cleared his throat. "I think I'll let Cyborg tell you," he finished. "You can go ahead and tell Star too," he told Cyborg, "I'll be in my room if you guys need me." And with that, Beast Boy left.

"Can someone please explain to me what that was all about?" Robin demanded.

"Is something upsetting our friend Beast Boy?" asked Star as she came in, "I say him in the hall and he was most distressed."

"I was about to say something when you came in Star," Cyborg told her.

"Then do please."

After Cyborg had finished giving them the news Robin and Starfire sat stunned for a moment.

"Wow, I had no idea," Robin said, scratching the back of his head nervously, "If I'd known, I wouldn't have asked...

"I do not think I would be alright in his place," Starfire said, shaking her head, "Do you think Beast Boy will be sad for a long time?"

"I don't know Star," Cyborg told her, "The little guy's got as much sorrow as he can handle right now. I think it may take a while..."

"Perhaps I should offer him the pudding of sorrow-

"Uh, not right now Star," Robin said quickly, "Maybe when he comes out of his room."

"HEY CYBORG!" Beast Boy was standing at the door to the living room. He was out of his room already, and seemed, almost, cheerful.

"Uh, hi, Beast Boy." Cyborg was really confused. Shouldn't Beast Boy be in a funk, or something?

"Wana go to the arcade?"

"Uh sure. Let me grab some quarters."

"No need," said Beast Boy as he hefted a bag aloft, "Got all the quarters we'll every need right here. Let's go!" He turned and ran down the hall way.

"Has he snapped?" Robin asked, turning to Cyborg.

"I don't know, I guess I'll tell you when we get back. See ya later." Cyborg followed Beast Boy out the door.

"Why would Beast Boy break forcefully in half?" asked Starfire.


	6. words and action

"I'm not crazy you know."

Beast Boy was furiously attacking the aliens on his screen while Cyborg stood at the game next to him. Cyborg glanced over. "I didn't say nothing."

"No, but you were thinking it," Beast Boy told him, still facing the screen. "Look, I've been thinking, and its better that I pound on these guys then the stuff in my room."

"Sounds like a plan," said Cyborg smiling, "I just figured you'd be ya know, in your room, all sad and mopey…"

"I probably will later, but right now I'm ticked." Beast Boy took out a couple battle ships.

"Any particular reason why?" Cyborg asked him cautiously.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy as he began firing in rapid succession, "I'm mad I couldn't find 'em," SCORE, "I'm mad they didn't find me," EXPLOSION, "I'm mad I gave up," BONUS POINTS, "and I'm mad the Doom Patrol didn't find them sooner." TARGET ANNIHILATED.

"I can see that," said Cyborg peering over at Beast Boy's screen, "Oo, high score." Beast Boy stepped away from the game and began to find a new one to spend quarters on.

"Look B," Cyborg said as they wandered, "If you came here to take your anger out on the games, that's good and all, but why did you bring me?" He almost added that he didn't need extra frustration, but he didn't think that would be very nice.

"I don't know Cy," Beast Boy said as he slipped quarters into another machine, "I guess its cause even though I'm mad, and I'm still…" Beast Boy swallowed yet another lump. Geez, those things kept showing up today, "dealing with things," he cleared his throat, "I can't let it stop me from being me. Moping helps, but it doesn't fix things." Beast Boy jumped down, having lost spectacularly. "Besides, how can I beat you in robo-racers if you're not here?" he asked, grinning deviously.

"Oh, you just think you're going to beat me," Cyborg retorted as they ran towards their favorite game, "You can't beat this machine! No one beats the almighty Cyborg!"

Later Cyborg and Beast Boy were eating pizza in the food court (yes the arcade was at the mall) when Beast Boy asked Cyborg a question. "Hey Cy, you know that friend I was talking about a couple days ago?"

"You mean the one that wasn't talkin?" Cyborg answered as he wolfed down a slice.

"Yeah, I've been thinkin," Beast Boy said as he chomped on his food, "What do I do now? I mean," Beast Boy swallowed, "They're bound to feel sorry for me, because of… well you know, and then what? It'll ruin **everything**" he exaggerated, leaping up to stress his point and slumping back down in the chair.

"I don't know; it could have some advantages."

"Like what?"

"Well," Cyborg said, not looking at him, "I wouldn't overdo it, but you might be able to get them to try stuff they wouldn't do before." Cyborg was pretty sure Beast Boy was talking about Raven by now, which is why he gave this particular advice. That girl needed to live a little.

"For example," Cyborg said turning to Beast Boy and pointing his pizza slice at him, "I would never, in a million years, let you **touch** the T-car."

"Understandable," said Beast Boy nodding.

"But if you were to ask me right now," Cyborg continued, "I might consider letting you behind the wheel."

"Oh, Cyborg," squealed Beast Boy, his hands clasped and his eyes watering in anticipated joy, "You mean it!?"

"Hey, hey, hey, I said _consider._ Don't push you're luck BB," he told him, one eyebrow raised.

"I will not push you," Beast Boy promised.

When they arrived at the Tower a very shaky Cyborg climbed out of the passenger side of the T-car. A very hyped Beast Boy climbed out of the driver's seat. "That was so sweet!" he yelled pounding his fist in the air.

"Glad you liked it; cause you are never doing that again."

"WOOHOOO!!!!!" screamed Beast Boy as he ran into the Tower, zooming though the hallways like a five-year-old playing airplane. Raven ducked just out of the way as he zoomed past her. "Well," she said, "Someone's a lot happier then they were this morning." Cyborg came in behind, still a little shaky. "What did you do," she asked, "let him drive?" Cyborg just stared ahead, shivering. "You let him drive the T-car?" she asked incredulously. He just shook his head. "Well, it worked," she congratulated.

"At least he's not so down," Cyborg confessed, "but man, if I ever do that again, turn off my battery pack so I don't have to see it." He passed her and followed Beast Boy into the living room. Raven smiled slightly; only those two.

After his rather exciting morning, Beast Boy spent awhile watching TV, then went to his room. He needed to think some things out. After an afternoon of doing that he'd come to two conclusions.

First, his parents were still dead. The circumstances were distressful, but dead was dead, and he was going to have to deal with it. The second conclusion of the afternoon was that even if he was hurting, Raven still needed him. Helping her would be better then staying in his room. Like he'd told Cyborg; Beast Boy needed to be Beast Boy. It was time to enact the back up plan.

Later that evening, Raven found herself alone in the common room drinking tea and reading a book on the couch when Beast Boy popped in. He cleared his throat for attention. Normally Raven would have ignored that, but not today.

"Hey," she said looking up, "How you feeling?"

"Ok I guess," he said, "Uh, Raven, I kinda need to ask you something." He looked at the floor and kicked his foot.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I kinda felt like our day get short circuited yesterday, what with what happened and all…"

"Beast Boy," she told him, "It was fine, you had some things you had to deal with and-

"Yeah but I still feel like we didn't get to something."

"Beast Boy, you dragged me over the entire mall, we bought books and had lunch. What else were we going to do?" she asked with exasperation. Sometimes he really did go too far.

"Well, I had this idea but I kinda need permission to go in your room," he said smiling.

"Nobody goes in my-

"I promise, on my life, not to touch anything old, magical, or looking especially important to Raven," he interrupted with one hand raised, "cross my heart, hope to die."

"Aren't you going to stick a needle in your eye?" she asked sarcastically.

"Nah, too painful." Raven rolled her eyes.

"What do you want in my room?"

"It's a surprise!" he told her joyfully.

"A surprise I already know about, I'm thrilled."

"You don't know what it is," he reminded her.

"I don't do surprises."

"Come on Raven, please????" he begged, getting down on his knees. Any other day, Raven would have told him to go away. Any other day, she would have zapped him. But after last night…

"You have until I'm done with this book, then I'm hunting you down. Go do whatever you're doing." She turned back to her book.

"YESSSS!" leaped Beast Boy. He turned to run down the hall. "Thank you Raven!" he called over his shoulder as he sped towards her room.

Later Raven entered her room and discovered… Beast Boy hadn't done much. All that he'd done was move a couple statues to make the middle of the room more spacious. And the light was on. Raven didn't even know she had a light. It didn't do much, just kind of spotlighted the middle of the room. What was he doing?

She found him at a stereo (it must have been his, she didn't own one) fiddling with the music. "Ok, what's going on?"

"Raven!" Beast Boy squeaked as he turned around. "Uh, hi! Do you normally finish your books that quick?" he asked her questionly.

"I was half way done when you came to bug me," she told him. "So what's the big surprise?"

"Weelllll… I thought since we didn't get to it yesterday, we could go dancing!" Raven stood there in shock. "But then I thought," he continued, "no, Raven won't want to leave her room, so let's bring the dance to her! I couldn't get anyone to come but I figured since I'm such a swell lookin guy anyway-

"I don't dance."

"Well I know that," he stated, "I just thought after yesterday we may have bonded some and you might be willing-

"We didn't bond that much." Crap. She'd hurt him again. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? He just got so irritating…

"Look," Raven continued, "If I dance once will you leave my room and let me alone?" Beast Boy smiled largely.

"Absitively posilutly!" he said and turned back to the stereo to find the right song.

"What are we dancing to any way?" Raven asked him.

"Well I went through your music and found this old burnt CD. There's this really cool song on there-

"Beast Boy, that CD is supposed to be an alternate form of meditation, I don't exactly listen to it that often."

"Well you should," he told her, standing up with a remote in hand, "This song makes you so happy!" he hit the play button.

'_Happy?'_ thought Raven. Wait…

_This is a little song I wrote… _"Beast Boy no- _Might want to sing it note for note,_

_Don't worry. _"Come on!" Beast Boy yelled excitedly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dance, twirling her under his arm. _Be Happy._ Raven gave up. At least after this it was over. Just one dance then Beast Boy would leave her alone.

_In every life we have some trouble._

_When ya worry, ya make it double._

_Don't worry. _

_Be happy._

_Don't worry, be happy now._

In, out, pull apart, come together, twirl, couple waltz steps to change positions, and repeat. The whole time, Beast Boy held on to at least one of her hands. "Are you afraid I'm going to run away screaming?" she asked him.

"Nah, I don't think you'd know what to do, you have to be handled by an expert," he smirked at her.

"Try me." He spun her out and let go. She stopped on a dime and did a few moves of her own while Beast Boy did something that made him look even more like a monkey. They pointed at each other and laughed. Wow, she was laughing, Raven hadn't done that in a while. Beast Boy pulled her hands again as the verse came.

_Ain't got no place to lay your head,_

_Somebody came and took your bed._

_Don't worry. _Beast Boy all of a sudden took Raven by surprise.

_Be happy. _He picked her up and swung her around. She didn't truly catch her breath again until he spun her out and let go again. She stood and watched as he continued to dance on his own like the crazy clown he was. She shook her head. She should be flogging him right now, but found she didn't feel up to it. She let him grab her by the hands again and continue dancing. She sent a glare his way, he just beamed at her.

_The land lord say your rent is late._

_He may have to litigate._

_Don't Worry. _"I've always wondered what litigate meant," commented Beast Boy.

_Be happy._ "You amaze me."

"In a good way or a bad way?" Raven just looked at him as he beamed. She shook her head.

"What?"

He twirled her out and they continued to dance.

They went on like this, continuing to split apart during the oos between the one line of chorus and two lines of verse, and then coming back together to dance wildly about the room. Raven was finding to her amazement that it was… fun. She really didn't want to stop. She didn't let Beast Boy know that, but he could tell.

Beast Boy was brilliantly happy, because, for once, Raven was happy, doing something ridiculous. Every once in awhile he'd do something out of pattern, like swing her around, or twirl her the other way, just to keep her on her toes. Either she'd get it, and give him a glare, or she'd stumble, and then they'd both laugh. He was finding he preferred it when she messed up. This was so much fun, why couldn't Raven be like this more often?

_Whatever it is,_

_Don't worry._

_Be Happy._

The song was over. Raven came to a stop as Beast Boy released her hand. He beamed at her. The stereo was still playing. He'd said one song, but knowing Beast Boy…

Raven couldn't remember what the next song was, but it sounded slow. Did he want her to slow dance?! Beast Boy held out his hand as if to say "again?"

Beast Boy didn't know what song came next, the songs weren't labeled. They just said things like "Humble, Happy, Sad…" He just knew he wanted to keep dancing. What about Raven? She'd said one song, would she dance another? He held out his hand. Raven nodded without a word and slipped her hand in his.

_How can you see through my eyes, like open doors?_

As Raven and Beast Boy circled, and Raven found herself drawn to Beast Boy's eyes. Such a hypnotizing green, she'd never noticed before. She was left staring into them as they continued to circle.

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb?_

They stopped as the music picked up tempo. Beast Boy went around her, still holding her hand. Raven followed barely keeping him in sight out of the corner of her eye.

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold._

_Until you find it there and lead it back… home._

Suddenly, they were facing each other, an inch apart. For a split second, Raven was sure this was going to become a slow dance, or at least like the few she's seen, the boy holding the girl tight against him like she was going to escape. This was getting to be a bit too much. She was about to break away when-

_(WAKE ME UP)Wake me up inside._ He twirled her out and brought her in-

_(I CAN'T WAKE UP) Wake me up inside. _Only to swing he out to the other side.

_Call my name and save me from the dark. _He slowed her and they began to glide across the floor.

_(WAKE ME UP) Bid my blood to run._

_(I CAN'T WAKE UP) Before I come undone._

_(SAVE ME) _Beast Boy slowly twirled Raven under his arm.

_Save me from the nothing I've become. _Then he let her gently fall on his arm towards the floor. He brought her back up and bowed over her hand. She dipped and they continued on.

_Now that I know that I'm without,_

_You can't just leave-_

_Breathe…. into me and make me real._

_Bring me… to… life._

Raven was so lost, but she wasn't. She'd never seen or danced dancing like this before, but it was so… flowing. Before Beast Boy had been directing her, and she'd been catching up best she could. Now it was like, he was leading her somewhere, and she was just following. What was she doing?! She couldn't help it though, and she continued to follow, with a graceful ease she didn't know she had. Well, of course she had grace; after all, she levitated didn't she? But this was different, it was…

_(WAKE ME UP)Wake me up inside._

_(I CAN'T WAKE UP) Wake me up inside._

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

Beast Boy was arguing inside himself. What was he doing?! He hadn't done this in forever; he didn't even know if he remembered all the steps, he just did them, like his body was on auto pilot. It didn't feel like auto pilot, he could feel every turn, every step. It was so easy; he just hoped he knew what he was doing.

_(WAKE ME UP) Bid my blood to run._

_(I CAN'T WAKE UP) Before I come undone._

_Save me from the nothing I've become._ Raven was again over his arm, leaning towards the floor. She was less stiff this time. Beast Boy found he liked it better.

Cyborg was walking past Raven's room, (it was near his own) when he thought he heard- was that _music? _It was music. He leaned his ear against the door. He didn't think Raven listened to music, especially loud music. Poetry he could see, but music?

He cracked the door to peek in and quickly closed it again. Dancing. Raven and Beast Boy were dancing. And not party crazy dancing; dancing where Beast Boy had Raven draped across his arm. Cyborg stood stunned for a moment to let this sink in. Well, go Beast Boy. He'd taken Cyborg's advice and things were happening. Cyborg smiled. "Boo ya." He continued down the hall towards his room, with a bounce in his step.

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling._

Beast Boy brought Raven up and dropped her hand, going behind her. Raven was lost, what was she supposed to do now? Why did she care?!

_Only you are life among the dead….._

She felt him grab her hand from behind and gracefully turn her around. Inside she breathed a sigh of relief. He beamed at her and tilted his head. She could almost hear him say "I wouldn't leave you, you goof ball." Then he whirled her about and they were off.

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see,_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me._

_I've been sleeping for a thousand years it seems,_

_Got to open my eyes to everything._ Raven felt like she was spinning madly, being carried away by something she couldn't control. She didn't like it, but she did. She wanted it to stop, but she kept saying no, just a little longer.

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul._

_Don't let me die here._ Everything was going out of control, this part was so harsh. Raven was lost.

_There must be something more._

It was all Beast Boy could do to continue on the thread that been pulling him along.

_Bring me to life._

There. This was something they knew, or at least Beast Boy knew. They flew into the chorus, Beast Boy twirling Raven out to one side.

_(WAKE ME UP) Wake me up inside._

_(I CAN'T WAKE UP) Wake me up inside. _He brought her in and swung her out to the other side.

_Call my name and save me from the dark. _He turned her around slowly, this was routine. She looked at him as they began to glide.

_(WAKE ME UP) Bid my blood to run._

_(I CAN'T WAKE UP) Before I come undone._

_Save me- _Beast Boy grabbed Raven at the waist and lofted her up. –_from the nothing I've become…_

_Bring me to life… _They rotated slowly as he brought her back down.

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside! _She came slowly down, almost on top of him; they were standing there, face to face, breathing. Beast Boy didn't know what came next.

_Bring me to life._ It was too much. Raven broke away and turned around, facing the door, her hands rubbing her arms like they were cold. The song was over. Beast Boy went to turn the music over.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" she asked him. She still hadn't turned around. Beast Boy was facing her back.

"Dad always said a man should be well rounded, even if he's green. I had classes until… I didn't think I'd remember- Raven, are you ok?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ok, you're not ok, you're shaking. Raven what's wrong?" She shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"Why won't you talk to me?!" he demanded.

"You wouldn't understand."

"That doesn't mean I can't try!" the objects in the room were beginning to rumble. Beast Boy calmed himself, in an attempt to calm Raven. "Raven, I'm not you, but I have a power linked to emotion, and I understand keeping it in control," he told her.

"Wha-

"The Beast. He only comes out when there's anger or…" For a brief moment Beast Boy searched for the word to describe the other feeling that made it come out. He found a description, but he didn't think it was right, "… a need to protect something. It doesn't come when I've wanted it to, and when it does, I get scared, like I'm going to hurt someone. I can understand that much-

"There's no way you can understand-

"Why? Because I'm tiny?! I'm not a kid anymore! I understand a lot more then you think!" he breathed heavily for a few moments, then he gained control of himself. "You know what, I didn't come for this. If you're not going to talk to me, fine. Just talk to someone! Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, anyone! Just don't do this…" The room was still.

"Beast Boy, why do you care?" she turned to face him. Beast Boy smiled and placed a hand upon her shoulder once more.

"What are friends for?"

For a few moments both Titans were lost in the memories about when the last time someone had told that to Raven, a hand upon her shoulder. She had been about to destroy the world. Robin had been comforting her.

Beast Boy had been unable to do anything. All he could think was that once again, a lost and confused girl was going to destroy him, his friends, and the city, and it hurt. He had done all he had could do to save her, and she had thrown it in his face. It was only after Trigon had come, after he had realized what had kept them all alive, that he knew that she had not betrayed them, she had given them all she could, a chance.

Raven could remember that day, Robin's hand on her shoulder, Beast Boy's penny in her hand. Her friends had done everything, and she could do nothing. Even in the end, she clung to that Penny as long as she could, thinking of the boy who had given it to her. The boy who had given her all he could, hope. She hadn't thought about it in a long while.

The two Titans came out of their respective musings. Beast Boy looked up at Raven and smiled. She wasn't going to talk today. Maybe later. He went to the door and turned before leaving.

"You said once, you were there if I needed you," he said, "I just want you to know, same here. Anytime you need to talk, or just hang, I'm here."

Raven remembered. She'd come to his door and told him this just after Terra had reappeared, in return for what he'd done for her once. She'd gotten a hug out of it, which she could've done with out, but still, it had been a moment. Now he was saying the same to her. She resisted the urge to hug him. It was best not to let him get too big on himself; she'd allowed Beast Boy a lot today.

"Thanks."

"Any time," he waved and went down the hall to his room. Raven followed him with her eyes. She should have hugged him. She yawned and closed the door. Another day perhaps.

Both titans started off their dreams dancing with each other at a formal ball. For some reason they didn't find this a nightmare, yet.

Ok, I know these last few chapters have been forever, I'm sorry. The internet was being a dingbat. Also, I know this chapter is very long. Sorry about that too. The songs used here are "Be Happy" by Bobby McFerrin and "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence. Ok, I'm sorry if any of you were weirded out by the whole dancing thing, but I happen to believe that music is a way into the soul, and I am very interested in dancing, even if I can't dance at all myself. I think it was a good way to get out a lot of things Beast Boy and Raven are feeling, even if it is metaphorical. Anywhoo, if you didn't like it, I don't think there will be any more, but I do tend to use music, so you are forewarned.


	7. Nightmares

Raven awoke from a startling nightmare. Slowing her breath, she told herself over and over, "It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just…" She looked at the clock; 4:00 AM. It had been so real! Perhaps it was because everything in her dream had happened before, in a different way. At first, she'd been dancing with Beast Boy, which had been pleasant, but then for some reason she'd had to faze them somewhere, and suddenly she was standing on that ship again, on their first mission.

"That dark matter stuff gives me the creeps!" stated Beast Boy before walking down the hall with the others. Cyborg turned back to her.

"You coming?"

"You heard what the kid said, I don't exactly fit in." Instead of speaking the words of comfort Cyborg had said so long ago, he said,

"You're right, but we need you anyway," and turned to run down the hall. They were all like that. Every one of Raven's memories, every time someone had comforted her, assured her they were her friends, had been changed in her dream. Instead of speaking words of comfort, each Titan said something hurtful, or just disregarded her. Raven awoke feeling very much alone. Then she remembered the day before.

"It was just a dream," she told herself, "You have friends, they care about you, calm down." She thought about her most recent proof of that. Yesterday had been… nice, and the thought of it calmed her down, though Raven didn't really know why. What was so nice and calm about Beast Boy invading her room and making her do something ridiculous? Maybe it was because that morning she'd needed a reminder that her friend were, just that; her friends. Raven pondered this. She really should do something for Beast Boy. Even if they'd ended on a not so good note, she still had appreciated what he'd done. In the privacy of her room, Raven smiled slightly. She knew just what to get him.

Beast Boy was having nightmares too, although, being a person who chose to awake at noon, they lasted much longer. He'd been dancing with Raven, at a ball of some sort, and she was actually wearing a dress. Then, when his dream had been the pleasantest, it had changed.

Like looking his mind's eye, he saw his parents, just like he remembered them. They were in this little campsite in the middle of the Amazon rainforest, milling about. His father was writing; he always had liked to record things. "The only way we know what we know is because people wrote it down," he had once told Beast Boy, "never forget that. Keep working on those letters my boy, and you can make history."

His mother, meanwhile, looked like she was hauling water in a large plastic jug to the tent. "Do you think today will be the day?" she asked her husband.

"One can always hope, Dear." He looked at her affectionately.

"I wonder what he's doing now? He was so small, you think-

"Now I'm sure he's fine. Right now, he's living with some new family, in school, learning everything he can… and he probably have lots of friends to play with on a Saturday afternoon and maybe he's found some nice young woman to court on a late Friday night… But he'll find us, or we'll be fine right here, either way." Beast Boy chuckled. His father was so vague like that; always rambling on to some answer that wasn't really an answer at all... Wait- they were talking about him! Him!

"I know, but sometimes I worry-

Suddenly there was a loud rustle, and every villain Beast Boy had ever faced stepped out of the trees. Cinderblock, Plasmas, Control Freak, The Brain; even Slade was there, wielding the ax he had acquired during the battle with Trigon. Beast Boy's mother and Father never stood a chance. Beast Boy watched it all unfold in his head; he wanted to wake up, oh, he wanted to wake up, but the dream kept coming. One by one his foes took their turn at his parents, hitting them with their worst and deadliest attacks. For a while Beast Boy's Father was able to hold them back using nothing but a cane made of wood, screaming at his wife to run, to get away, but she wouldn't leave. Eventually his parents were left bruised and battered on the forest floor, holding each other. Slade stood above them. "A welcome, from friends of your son." The villains snickered.

"My son would never be a friend of monsters!" his Father yelled.

"And that," Slade said grinning, "Is why we are here." With that Slade raised his ax far above his head and-

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Beast Boy had finally awoken screaming. He was panting heavily. "That's not how it happened, that's not how it happened, that's not how it happened!" Beast Boy clutched his head in anger to drive out the nightmare, tears spilling from his eyes. "They just died," he told himself sniffling, "Alone, and lost in the Jungle." More tears squeezed out. They'd been waiting for him, and he'd forgotten about them. He hadn't even bothered to live the life they wanted; he hadn't gone to school, he hadn't learned, he did have friends… He sighed and hugged in his knees. What _did_ they die of? He hadn't really been that focused on what Elastigirl had been saying that night; the basics had been enough to send him reeling into his own little world. Perhaps he should call and find out. He didn't know if it would be of any help, but maybe… and maybe he could ask them if they found Dad's journal. He was sure it had to be there somewhere. His father would have gone insane without some sort of record to write in. Maybe he did…

Beast Boy sighed again and flopped on his bed. This kind of thinking wasn't getting him anywhere. He turned over and saw something. There was a book on his desk. And it wasn't thrown on his desk, like most items in his room. It was neatly placed, and the area of desk on which it lay had been cleared. Beast Boy got up and went to inspect it.

On top of the book lay a small scrap of paper. Written neatly were just two words:

_Thanks,_

_-__Raven_

Of course, who else would get him a book? And a **big** book. "Man, this thing must weigh ten pounds!" Beast Boy complained to himself as he picked it up, "I think my arms are going to fall off." He staggered to his bed where he sat and dropped it in his lap. Might as well find out what it was she got him. He opened the cover.

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Written by William Shakespeare**

**Edited and Illustrated by John Dearson. **

He turned the page. Illustrated… well, at least there was pictures- GASP!

IT WAS A COMIC!!!!!

There, on the page, were his familiar black and white boxes, cartoon people and speech bubbles. Sure, it was more story line then he was used to, and a lot longer then your average comic, but who cared?! IT WAS A COMIC! Beast Boy read a speech bubble. They weren't even talking in that weird old English! It was his language, his world of understanding. He flipped through the book a little. GASP! They even had some pages in COLOR!!!! Beast Boy hugged the book to his chest and rubbed it like a cat. It was the biggest comic book in the world and it was all his! He cracked it open once more and was about to begin the reading when his stomach rumbled. Time for breakfast.

Beast Boy brought the book with him; he wanted to start right away. He set it one the table, got out and orange and some leftover tofu bacon, sat down at the table, and cracked open his book, blithely unaware of his teammates. Robin noticed first.

"Beast Boy, are you… _reading?_" Cyborg looked up from his game and his jaw dropped. He walked over and began laughing.

"Are you actually reading this thing? I can tell you right now, you ain't gona make it."

"This isn't a normal book Cy, it's an oversized comic book, and I will so make it," Beast Boy informed him, sticking out his tongue, "Now hush!" He flapped his arm at Cyborg.

"A comic book?" asked Cyborg skeptically.

"Yeah! See?" Beast Boy pointed in excitement, forgetting he'd told Cyborg to hush and holding out the book for examination.

"Well I'll be…" Cyborg said in hushed tones.

"Please friends!" said Starfire zooming over, "Is it a book of comics like the ones in the paper of news?"

"Kinda, only instead of a lot of little funny stories, it's one long story," Beast Boy said.

"And what is the story about?"

"It's uh… " Suddenly Beast Boy became very hesitant and blushed. Inside he was panicking. He couldn't tell the guys it was Romeo and Juliet; a love story! Maybe Star, but not them! This was a nightmare! Luckily, the group took his lack of answer to mean as he didn't know.

"Where did you get it?" queried Robin as he studied it over Cyborg's shoulder.

"Raven found it for me."

Robin and Starfire gave Beast Boy puzzled and startled looks, as did Cyborg until he remembered what he'd witnessed the other night. Suddenly he felt the need to change the subject. Beast Boy had already grabbed his book and continued reading.

"SO Robin! Want to attempt to beat me at racers again? You know you wanna go a round," he said deviously. Robin shrugged and headed towards the couch.

"You can watch Star!" Cyborg suggested.

"Of course!" Star bounced up and down joyfully.

This left BB to read his book at the table undisturbed. Cyborg silently gave himself a boo-ya for being able to draw off attention that quickly. Oh yeah, Cyborg had skills.

Beast Boy spent most of the day reading, either at the table or in his room. This thing was so awesome! Who knew Romeo and Juliet was about gang fights? Not that he agreed with gangs, he was hero after all, but still. After finishing a good chunk of the book, he decided to find Raven and thank her. This was the best thing he'd ever gotten from anyone; that he could think of anyway.

He skipped down the hall to Raven's room and knocked on the door. "Raven?" No answer. He cracked it open a bit and peeked inside. "Raven?" No one was in. Oh well. Maybe she was on the roof, or perhaps down at the beach. He turned to leave, but never got one step. A hand of red magic had grabbed him from behind!

"EEEEEK!" he ran and shifted and ran and squirmed, but it was no good. What ever it was was pulling him in. He looked behind him. Banana muffins! It was coming from Raven's desk! From her mirror! From the mirror! There was no way Raven was going to believe this was an accident. The hand continued to drag him towards the red swirling vortex. He continued to run, yelling. "Cyborg! Robin! Star! Raven! Help! Your mirror's trying to eat me!" The hand pulled him into the vortex and he proceeded to fall. Man, this day was just full of nightmares!


	8. Sneezy Doc and Mopey

Hey, sorry this took so long. I took a trip to D.C. and couldn't reach the internet. I wanted to tell you all that in this story is a little observation I've made sure to cheer up any BB/Raven fans who are haveing doubts on thier duos probabilities. Anyhoo, hope you like it. ;)

Gwen

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy found himself standing in a familiar landscape, wishing it wasn't so familiar. "Raven's gona kill me," he muttered panicing, "no, on second thought, first she'll scream her head off, then she'll bounce me around like a chew toy, and then she'll kill me. I am so dead!"

"Maybe, if you have a _really_ good explantion, I won't bounce you like a chew toy and skip to the killing part," an angry voice came from behind him. He gulped and turned. There was Raven.

"Uh, Hi Rae, how's it hangin'?" he said nervously. Raven seethed. He tried again. "I know your really mad right now but-

"You entered my _**MIND! **__**AGAIN!!!!!**_ You knew what that mirror did and you still had to mess with it. I can't believe-

"Hey! I didn't even go into your room! Your mirror sucked me in!"

"_Riiiiiighhhht._ Like I'm supposed to believe that one. Why can't you just accept that I don't want to be helped and leave me alone? It's my problem, I can handle it," she said turning around, "You may think you understand me but you don't. Your power is nothing like mine." She started waving her arms in front of her to create a portal. "You're leaving, and you're not coming back in here. I don't ever- WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?!"

"What?"

"It won't let me make the portal," she said lowering her arms.

"Well, since I'm stuck here, maybe I can…

"Why do you keep trying to help me?!" she said whirling around.

"Because…" Beast Boy had a weird impulse to add a word in there, or a phrase; something... other, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. "We're friends," he said. What had he been about to put in there? Beast Boy shook his head. That was weird.

"Look," Raven said calming down, "I'm going to see Wisdom to find out if she knows what's wrong with the portal. You can go hang out with Happy and Timid, _that_ way," she told him pointing. "You've already met them so I doubt you'll be able to do much damage." She lifted off the ground and flew in the opposite direction. Beast Boy shouted after her.

"I don't do damage!"

As he walked down the path to Happy's domain, Beast Boy thought. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Right now he was thinking about that pause in that sentence. Of course he was helping Raven. They were friends. What other reason was there? What reason had his brain tried to spout out? But that wasn't that important. Beast Boy was upset about something else too. He was upset because Raven had tried arguing her whole "you don't understand me, don't try" thing again. He'd thought they'd gotten a little past that. He'd never said his ability was the same as hers. The Beast wasn't anything like Raven's powers. He'd just said he understood the need to control it, because it came out during anger or… Suddenly Beast Boy had a revelation and stopped walking. The Beast came out for _Raven._

_Holy Cow. _Beast Boy held his head for a moment. So that's what had been bugging him, what he'd been trying to figure out last night. He'd told her the Beast came out when there was a need to protect, but that wasn't quite right. It came out when there was a need to protect _Raven._ The first time, yeah, the chemicals had shifted him, but if Raven hadn't been attacked, he wouldn't have held on so long. Beast Boy remembered more then that first night when Robin had questioned him, and he knew that he had been struggling to keep the Beast out, to hold on for that shape long enough to keep Raven safe. Even after, when he'd morphed again, he had held on as long as he could to make sure Raven was no longer in harm, that her attacker was gone. The only other time he'd ever shifted into the Beast was that night Raven became the portal for Trigon. One minute he'd been standing there ready for battle; and then he thought about Raven in that room, alone and powerless, and Slade coming even _close _to her, and he'd just… shifted. What the heck did this mean?! Maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe he'd had no other opportunities to protect… Terra. He should hve protected Terra. That night at the fair, he should have gone Beast. He didn't. The need was there, and the anger at the thought of harm… but, nothing. So, it really _was_ Raven. _Why?_ Why did he want to protect her, to help her? Like now, why did he continue to do this on his own? Why hadn't he gone to get someone who would understand better? If it was Robin not talking, he'd get Star, Star, he'd get Robin. Even if it was Cyborg, his best friend, after a couple fights like the ones he'd had with Raven, he would've gotten Raven or Star to help him out. Why did he want to do this on his own so badly? What did this all mean?!

Beast Boy's head was starting to ache. He heard a giggle. Happy. Beast Boy sighed. He wasn't going to figure this out now, if he ever did figure it out. Thinking about complicated matters was _not_ his strong point. Well, time to allow himself to be distracted. He turned around to face his favorite side of Raven. "Happy! What's up?"

"The roof!" Happy imeadiatly responded, bursting out with laughter. Beast Boy smiled. This is why he liked Happy. She understood him. Suddenly his smile dropped as Happy's laughter turned to a cough, the cough to a hack, and finally the brightly clad girl doubled over on the ground sounding like she was about to upchuck a lung.

"Happy, what's wrong?" Beast Boy shouted as he ran to her side. She stopped coughing and sat up.

"It's nothing BB, just a glitch in the life cycle. I'm ok," she said smiling brightly. Man, Beast Boy loved that smile. He would give anything to get the real Raven to smile like that. But that still didn't stop Beast Boy from giving Happy the once over. She was in a bad way.

Her normally glowing skin was pale and green, there were large circles under her smiling eyes, and Beast Boy had the feeling she hadn't gotten back up yet simply because she couldn't. "Happy… you're sick…"

"Of course! But it's not something tea and rest won't fix. See?" she said standing up. "Ooop!" Happy landed on her butt and burst into a laughing/coughing fit once more.

"How can you be sick?!" asked Beast Boy as he helped her up and allowed her to lean on him, "You're an emotion!"

"No, I'm part of Raven!" she said joyfully. "When she doesn't use me, this is what happens," she said sticking out her tongue and crossing her eyes at the situation.

"_When_ she doesn't use you? How long has this been going on?" he asked incredulously. Raven didn't _use _happy? That just wasn't right! No wonder she was so grouchy!

"There was the time before she met you, and just after Trigon showed up, and then after she defeated Trigon, she keeps using me less and less. Yesterday was good though! And the day before!" She said brighting up and getting off Beast Boy. "You took us shopping. And we went dancing…" she sited, twirling in a circle and flopping to the ground again. Beast Boy rushed to pick her up.

"We've got to get you to a doctor."

"Only Raven can fix me, or maybe Wisdom. It's ok, I don't mind."

"Well I do," Beast Boy said just a bit angry.

"Beast Boy," Happy said as he helped her up, "You make me blush."

"Let's go find Raven." He placed Happy's arm over his shoulder so he could support her and began to walk in the direction Raven had gone.

"No, silly. We have to go that way," she said pointing behind them, "Only Raven can go this way." Beast Boy looked at both directions.

"You sure?"

"Of course! I live here, don't I?" Beast Boy shrugged. Just as long as they reached Raven, he didn't care. He headed down the direction Happy had pointed. He was pretty sure it lead to Timid's domain.

"Hey BB? You heard any good jokes?" she asked him after a few moments. Beast Boy brightened.

"Of course! When don't I?"

Happy and Beast Boy turned a corner laughing. "And remember that time we froze the brain?"

"Brain freeze!" Happy yelled joyfully. They both continued to laugh, Happy still coughing at the end of hers.

"Ah, good times. I have to ask though," he said looking carefully at her, "The other night, did you really enjoy the dancing?"

"Yes! Oh, the first one was so FUN! "Don't worry, be happy," she sang, "I can't believe I didn't know that one! It's like, me! In lyrics!" she said giggling. "The second one was fun too," she said, "but… in a different way…" She looked thoughtful then shook her head. "Good times, right?"

"Right." Beast Boy beamed. He'd made Raven happy. She hadn't told him so, but he had.

"Timid!" Happy shouted, spotting the gray girl ahead of them, "How you doing?"

"You're only asking because you're afraid I'll cry. You don't really care about me at all."

Beast Boy gaped. Timid was… "Timid, you've grown!" Beast Boy didn't really know how else to describe it. Timid was taller, by a little bit, not that you could really tell, but she'd become more, timid. She was grayer, droopier, sadder… it was like she'd multiplied her intensity by ten from the last time he'd seen her. And she sounded more confident too.

"Where are you going? I know you didn't come to see me. Are you going to make Raven mad at me? Why do you have Happy? Is Happy-

"Woah! Calm down!" Beast Boy cut in. Timid immeadiatly made herself smaller.

"Are you mad? Are you going to hurt me? Do you not like me anymore? I didn't mean to-

"I'm not going to hurt you," Beast Boy said sadly, "And I'm not mad." He looked sadly on Timid. How did she get this way? Sure, she was unsure before, but now… this was a side of Raven he'd never seen before. He didn't think he liked it. "What's with all the questions?" he asked.

"Am I not supposed to ask questions? Do you not like them? I can stop if-

"No," he quickly reassured her, "I'm just taking Happy to see Raven, she's not feeling too well."

"Road trip!" Happy agreed and giggled.

"Why? Won't Raven be mad? Will she be mad at me? I knew you hadn't come to see me. Why do you care so much? Do you want something back? Won't you like us anymore if Happy dies? You already don't like me-

"I do so like you! I'm doing it because I'm worried about Happy and the Overall Raven, I _was _coming to see you, and if Raven's mad at anyone, she'll be mad at me!" he told her exasperatly. Surprisingly, this did not make Timid cry, perhaps because those were all assurances. Beast Boy turned to Happy. "Is she always like this?"

"All the time! Although, she's been getting more down lately." Happy turned to Timid. "Cheer up you glorple brain!"

Timid looked down. "I am a glorple brain. No one likes me. Not really."

"What's a glorple brain?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just made it up!" said Happy. Beast Boy turned to Timid.

"You're not a glorple brain, and _I_ like you."

"You're lying. You're only saying that so I won't cry."

"No, silly!" Happy exclaimed before Beast Boy could say anything, "Beast Boy only lies when he breaks something!" She burst out laughing and quickly began coughing.

"Right!" agreed Beast Boy, "Look, you want to help me get Happy to Wisdom? She really needs some help."

"But… I'm not brave… and I'm annoying… and it's scary…"

"Look, next domain is Bravery's right? She'll protect you, and so will I. Come on, please?" He gave his best smile. Timid, being timid, could not resist that.

"Well… maybe…"

"Good," said Beast Boy, "Come on." He began going down the path. Timid ran to catch up.

"There's the maze next. I can show you again…"

"Thanks!" He let Timid go in front of him. Happy began giggling.

"What is it now?" he asked curiosly.

"Now we've got Wheezy, Doc and Mopey!" she said continuing to giggle. Beast Boy looked at her reproachfully. Now he knew what it felt like to have bad jokes spewed at him.


	9. Little Miss Marine

Okay, this is really _really_ short but it just screamed to be it's own chapter so I let it. I don't like yelling very much. And since one of my friends is screaming for the disclaimer I'm putting it in for once.

I don't own Teen Titans. I think we all know that by now, don't we?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy, Happy and Timid continued down the path through the maze, Beast Boy and Happy doing most of the talking in an attempt to cheer Timid up and keep her apologies down to a minimum. It was kinda working… kinda.

"And that time a couple days ago when I told you to grow up and slammed the door in your face, I'm really sorry about that too…"

"Dude, that one was kinda my fault anyways, no big!" he said smiling. He was determined not to get agitated with her and to stay up beat.

"Yeah!" agreed Happy in an attempt to help, "he was being a goober brain tattle tail!" She crossed her eyes. "Thbbbbbbbbbbbbbbp!"

"Dude!" exclaimed Beast Boy, "Watch the spit!" Happy just giggled.

Timid looked out ahead. Suddenly she let out an "eek!" and hid behind Beast Boy and Happy.

"What's wrong?" asked Beast Boy trying to peer behind him.

"We're at the end," Timid whispered in a hushed tone.

"Oh, hey! We are!" He marched the group through the portal, causing Timid to shudder.

"Why you freakin' Glorple brain?" Happy asked her.

"This scares me."

Beast Boy looked confused. "How does this-

Out of the shadows came two statues with glowing red eyes.

"Oh, right, forgot about that part…" Beast Boy nervously confessed. He glanced around as the two statues started to form together. "Come on Brave, where are you…."

Beast Boy slid Happy's arm off his shoulder and helped her lean on Timid. If Miss Marine didn't show up soon it was going to be just him against this thing. He braced himself as the statue, now with four arms, began to glare down on him. Suddenly from behind he heard what he'd been waiting for.

"Hey Stony!" A green cloaked Raven soared over Beast Boy to hit the statue in the chest, knocking it backwards. "You never learn anything do you, Brick Brains?" She leaped up again. "You can't beat _this _Green Machine! Raven rocks!" she shouted as she sliced it neatly in half with a mighty kick. "Oh Yeah! Other Ravens! High Fiv-

Brave stopped short as she turned around and caught site of Beast Boy. "Brave! Long time no see!" Beast Boy said in greeting, not noticing anything wrong. "As usual, that was totally AWSOME! How do you _do_ that? Is it just-

"EEP!" Brave dove behind a bush. Beast Boy looked confusedly at Happy and Timid. "Uhhh… What just happened?"

"She just went bush diving!" Happy commented giggling.

"Well I know that! But why?"

"She looked scared to me…" Timid put in.

"Brave?" Beast Boy ventured to peer around the bush, getting down on his knees to Brave's level. She was practically curled up in a ball. "Brave, what's-

"Don't look at him and he'll go away, he'll just go away…" Brave repeated this over and over, hands over her ears and her eyes squnched tightly shut.

"Is she afraid of me?!" Beast Boy asked backing up slightly in alarm.

"Brave's afraid of BB," Happy stated, giggling some more. Beast Boy looked at her and sadly down at Brave.

"It's not very funny…" he said quietly. "Brave?"

"Don't look at-

"Brave!" Beast Boy pulled her hands off her ears and cupped her face in his hands. "Why are you scared of me?" He was on the edge of desperation.

"You'll hurt us. You'll see too much, then you'll hate us, then you'll hurt us, and I will not let that happen, I will not!" Determination was back on Brave's face. She may have been scared of Beast Boy but that didn't mean she wasn't going to face him down.

"Hurt you? I'd never hurt you, I'm…"

"You had better get out of my head, Fanggy, before I'm forced to do something to you."

"He's going hate us forever for this!" wailed Timid.

"But I _can't _leave!" Beast Boy pleaded, "I've got to get Happy to Raven! She's sick, see?" He pulled Happy over.

"Hi Brave!"

"That's why we came here!" Beast Boy explained, "We need your help!"

"So if I help you find Raven, you leave?"

"I do everything humanly possible to try."

"How about Beast Boyly possible?"

"Done."

They shook hands to seal the deal and stood up. "Let's do this people!" Brave shouted as she began to take command. "Beast Boy, you help Hap before T falls over. T? You're rear guard…"

It took quite awhile for them to convince Timid that rear guard was really the best place to be. As Beast Boy pointed out, anything new would be in front of them anyways, where Brave was.

"But what if we miss something, and it sneaks behind me?" she asked nervously.

"What on Earth could you possibly have to worry about in here?" asked Brave. She was a mite touchy, having to help the thing she apparently feared above all else.

"Well, Rage isn't very nice…"

"If rage shows up, _I'll _take care of it," Beast Boy said, cutting off any remark Brave could make, "_I've _dealt with her before." He finished in a very macho way, his chest puffed out.

"Yeah, Mope," agreed Happy, "No worries!" She coughed some more, doubling over and almost pulling Beast Boy to the ground.

"One thing we need to worry about," said Beast Boy as he helped her up, "We need to get you some help."

"Then what are we waiting for?! March!" came Brave's command as she spun around and began the trek forwards.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ooooo... Brave's scared of BB. And I'm not going to tell you why. Mua Haa Ha HA!

Seriously, you will find out eventually, all will be revieled in time, but things must continue to get wierder first or else, what fun would that be?

Review please! It makes me squeal inside.


End file.
